The present invention is generally related to script logic, and more specifically, to script logic viewing.
To increase call center customer satisfaction, agents must have accurate timely information and must respond quickly. This timely and accurate response by the agent is enabled by continuous flow of information to and from the agent in the form of a script. The script allows the agent to handle objections, answer questions and gather information in an efficient process. The script as a whole is comprised of individual panels which have instructions, information and data queries. This set of panel instructions, information and data queries are referred to as panel logic. The panels themselves are tied together depending upon the questions asked and information required. This panel-to-panel linkage is referred to as branching logic and can tie a large variety of panels together in a dynamic fashion as the need arises. Panels tied together by branching logic form a script path. The design of panel logic and branching logic can be extremely complex and can require much time and effort to debug.
Therefore, what is needed is an ability to efficiently present script logic. More specifically, what is needed is a script logic viewer to provide more efficient debugging of the panels and branching logic. The present invention allows viewing of the script logic associated with a script.